Shadow's light
by haithuong
Summary: Shadow wanted light, but he would be burned by the light if it was too strong, but in the other hand, if it was too fainted, he would quench it. Vio stepped in Shadow's world, with his light.


After the Gufuu incident, the four Links returned to their home in Castle town and continued their lives being Hyrule's knights. At first, they thought that being merged into one Link would make things right. However, being though the whole long journey had built up their character, made them seperated and unique. Morever, each Link had established relationships with other people as they helped them, protected them or simply befriend with them. Their feelings and ways of thought couldn't be mixed anymore. The name "Link" was now their surnames, their friends and parents now preferred to them as: Green, Red, Blue, Vio... and Shadow. Yes, we also had shadow. Green, Red and Blue would never knew how Vio hid the remnants of Shadow in his tunic, and which spell Zelda used to made Shadow a whole once again. The only thing they knew was how special Shadow meant to Vio. It was not such big problem; if four did fine, why didn't five do perfect?

Yeah, Vio did feel perfect.

As Vio was doing his chores, we had a totally cool-headed guy who would ignore all the bullying or teasing - which made other three admired him so much. Shadow wondered if they could still think so about the guy in violet if they ever been in his shoes on the way to the bed. He didn't mean Vio was some perverts or sex-addictive clads; but like the hell he could stand those softly sensual moans that Vio had never mind suppressing. Shadow didn't even remember how many time he told the other Link what those murmurs would do to him. People who was first knew Vio tended to think he was a docile one who smile with a nod when accepting a task. Shadow was close enough to know the other side of the card.

- It's alright if we do it in moderation. - Vio even suggested.

- Moderation? This, in moderation?

Shadow pointed at all the cuts and bruises and bites on Vio's body. That was not even include the part of his exhausted and painful expression. It looked just like the boy had just had a struggle with a freaking monster in a death match. Right, an extremely freaking monster.

- Holy sh*t... Why am I accusing you when I'm the one at fault?

Shadow rubbed his forehead, grumbled. Vio lightly tilted his head. Didn't Shadow remembered the way they winged swords at each other in the far a way past? If he did, why did he think his lover was that fragile?

- I adore you for who you are... - Vio convinced.

- It doesn't make me any better. Stop blinding yourself. - Shadow growled, strangled Vio's neck. - Don't tell me you can't see it for yourself, Link.

Vio could still feel the forces of fingers burning on his neck. Those red eyes of intensive aggression was about to ingurgitate him alive. It wasn't like he regreted his action, both the loyalty and betrayal part. A part of Link always knew he had the light side, the dark side and even the mixture in between. But Vio didn't like the idea to break Shadow's heart - even when he wasn't sure if he had one. Wasn't like Vio - who at least had his silly friends and warmhearted companions in the light realm; Shadow only had some mindless monster to hang out with. It was the first time Shadow made a friend without getting burned by the harsh light of day; the fisrt time to trust, the first time to open. Vio failed it. For the greater good or not, the hero did do evil.

- Do you like the cold then, sh*tty hero?

Vio glared at Shadow as he walked in the room where he was imprisoned. The room was actually a sunken area of the cave, where water dripped from the stalactites shallowly flooded, freezed the atmosphere at night. All pain of torturing in the day made a brutal comeback at night, as the hero trembling by both sore and clammy.

- If you hate it, why dumped it on me so merciless?

Shadow kick the hero's torso with cold eyes, made him cough in pain. The one in black put on a smirk as he saw a little remorse in Vio's eyes.

- I did't betray myself, that's all.

Shadow growled, hitched Vio hair behind him as the hero closed his eyes in endurance.

- Seem like the cold is not enough. How about some dig-out to call it a day?

Vio frightened when Shadow stroked his tunic with a knife to tear the fabric off. Then the dark skin guy started to lick. His sticky tongue roamed over the trembling flesh like a snake which had poison on its skin. Vio struggled with his hands hung by the chain, tried damn hard to get rid of Shadow's touch.

- No, stop! - Vio shrieked.

Shadow stroke Vio's throat with the knife, forced him to stay still. When Vio knew his position, Dark Link coiled up his tongue on the blond one's raspberry, made him twitched once more. An wicked smile appeared when Shadow felt the bulging in somebody's crotch.

- Wow, you're into it? Such a slut you are.

Vio himself couldn't figure out why he was - to say - wet. Shadow was supposed to be his enemy; this was supposed to be degrading and full of hatetress. What the hell is going on with him?

- No I... Ahh...?!

Shadow didn't give a damn to Vio's deny. He put the teen's groin on his thigh with his hand on the hips, slid him savagely back and forth. Vio widened his eyes, tried to strengthen his leg to decrease the friction. But his legs was soon be numb by the effect, despite how his mind was struggling. His body was waiting for a hard cum. Suddenly he saw a blink in the red evil eyes.

- Hey, I don't do this for your enjoyment, remember?

Shadow left his foe undone. Vio looked at the dark guy in terror; Shadow was enjoy as he knew it hurt like hell in there. The blond one was on the edge of crying. Maybe he knew what was next.

- Beg me.

- ...

- Say you want to be fucked- hard.

- fuc..

- You are doing it right. Common, my whore.

- F* .self.

Shadow gave Vio a stab in his waist. Vio shouted out like he had gone nut. Shadow lost his temper; he pull Vio to the cave's wall, started to do the real "dig-out". Nothing but pain teared the blond Hylian off at the first strike. Vio cried out hopelessly. Then his blood made lube, Shadow put his rock hard member in and out, in and out.

- Uhwa.. my... stomach. Aw... hurt... - now Vio seemed to beg for mercy. But that was too late.

- That's good! - Shadow raised his voice in delight - Feel it with your f*king whole body.

Shadow burst out laughing. At some point, he hit the right spot which made the blone Hylian saw stars. For God sake he did feel good in the endless sore.

- You must love pain! Look at your p*nnis, it wants to cum once more!

Vio didn't know if we was turned on again or not. His entrance had been covered in blood, his thigh was soak in the blood from his wound, 's mind started to be clouded. Peculiarly, he remembered Shadow's eyes when they first met in an attempt to understand his own reactions. Such lonely sad eyes. More than Vio's selfishness, he wanted to give light to that astronomical dark. Maybe that was his instinct. Maybe it was his own fall for a certain kind of sadness.

- ...fe_l... good, Link?

Vio was asking for himself, but as he had lost his insanity, he let the word out. Even with Shadow, that was too weird for a guy who was being raped. He pulled himself out, looked at Vio with a little anxiety. Vio fainted.

Shadow sat beside his bed, which was now laid Vio.

At first, the dark Link had his reason for all his hatetress and violation. But to think objectively, Vio had done no fault. In the first place his intension was to destroy the mirror; and also it was Shadow who invited Vio into his plan. It bugged his mind as Vio chose the dangerous path; being with his companion was safer. He kept thinking about "that" possibilities, that Vio DID want to be with him. No, he refused to accept it. No more trust; it brought him enough pain.

- Uhm...

Shadow startled as Vio made some noises. He had waken up; clouds had gone, left behind a pure aero blue with no shade. When eyes caught eyes in a pinch, words flew. Only heart beats remained, slowly, painfully made them realized what the hell happened.

- What are you thinking, my follower? What makes you hesitate to not stab him in the heart?

Shadow flinched as his master appeared as a black cloud up his head. Vio was slowly moved into his defense.

- I wanted to torture him. He failed me. - Shadow spoke a half of the truth.

- Enough with playing - Ganon lowered his voice to the point of a threat - Get rid of that goddamn hero RIGHT NOW.

Shadow was scared by the massive negative aura of the demon king. He pulled out his sword, pointed it at Vio. Vio's eyes turned into real forces. Shadow closed his eyes in terror. In a wink, he heard a sharp sound of metal. The sword popped out of his hand as Vio strangled his neck with his right arm, while pointing the knife at the vital part of Shadow's throat.

- Not that easy, you jerk. If I killed this one, your entrance to this world would never be opened!

Although Vio spoke loud, Shadow could feel his hand shaking. Vio was too weak to lock Shadow in his arm; that wasn't his intension anyway. Vio also covered Shadow's vital point with his palm in oder to prevent any harm. Such carefulness...

- That's just what you thought.

Ganon shot a dark arrow toward two Links. Vio wasn't surprised, he held Shadow and dodged in time. As they had fallen on the ground, Vio threw the knife into the dark cloud. Ganon shouted in utmost pain. The knife was made of pure metal of light. Didn't give the foe time to adjust, Vio took Shadow's hand and the dark sword of Shadow, escaped the situation.

- We're safe here. This is the secret path, I'm the only one who know about this...

Shadow was silent as he saw Vio panted while grasping the cloth on his stomach, tried to endure the pain. His wound must have opened due to the previous rush. Since Shadow had dressed Vio in some short of dress, he could see blood and even... his cum ran down Vio's legs. At this stage, Vio could die from blood lost; he couldn't even run nor fight. Shadow had put him in greatest danger.

- Can I...?

Shadow was asking. He slitted off one of his sleeves, used it as a handkerchief to clean sticky stuff. Vio didn't refuse. With the cloth moistened by clean water dripping from stalactites, Shadow kneed down, carefully tough Vio to clean him. At first, it was just free caring. But the higher Shadow's hand move, the more embarrassing it was. At the time when Shadow toughed Vio's entrance, the blonde let out a really low moan. He leaned against the wall, let himself be embraced in Shadow's hand.

- Link, it's not like I detest you, but I can walk from here by myself...

- Lift your shirt, I'll examine your wound.

Shadow ignored Vio's concern; he looked carefully at his wound when the shirt was pulled up over his chest. Just a little amount of blood leaked out; Shadow's bandage was accurate. But blood wasn't the only thing that leaked. With his flesh exposed to Shadow's eyes, Vio was turned on half way. The blond hid his face in frustrated. Shadow gently toughed his erection.

- I'll help you out. But you must answer me something. You must say... truth and only the truth.

Vio didn't have time to prepare. Shadow slided his finger along the length, and put a little force onto the tip. Vio suppressed his voice, but his chest was about to burst out with desire.

- Where did you take that light knife?

Vio paused for a moment to make sure his answer did no harm to his mission and his friends. However, Vio trusted Shadow as he had abandoned his commands for his sake.

- We... ah...forged it from a broken lightsword.

Shadow gave Vio a little foreplay as touching his chest. As his body was sunk in sweet pleasure, it was hard for Vio to fake his emotion or cover the truth as he usually do. Shadow graped Vio to refrain him from collapsing. To tell the truth, seeing Vio in this defenseless stage made Shadow hard too.

- But I changed your oufits; I didn't find it anyway.

- I hid ... my gosh... it in my left leg's bandage. - Vio closed his legs tightly in an instant as Shadow touched his weakest spot.

Shadow tilted his eye bows. His hand stopped for a while, gave Vio a chance to regain his breathing.

- Then why didn't you stab me?

- What? oh.. ah... - Vio gasped as being squeezed more and more tight.

- Stabbed me when I slept, when I turned my back at you... Then you wouldn't have been through all this... disgusting...

If not for Shadow's arms that was holding him tightly and protectively, this must look like another rape. Vio sobbed. He scared, too. How could it be so damn good in Shadow's hand?

- I didn't even have that kind of idea. - Vio murmured - I don't know why, don't know.

Vio smirked; he squeezed Shadow's wrist until he let go of his throat. There was no way Vio could be weaker than his lover; no way he would "break" in those hands. If he did, there wouldn't be any fun nor pleasure at all.

- You want the light, don't you? - Vio kissed Shadow nose - What you want so much, you should go get it.

Shadow sighed. He would be burned by the light if it was too strong, but in the other hand, if it was too fainted, he would quench it.

- Don't be scared. I'll protect you.

Vio kissed Shadow in the lips, which lead to a deeper passion expressing.

- Like the hell I need you to protect me. - Shadow growled. - How about you arrogant hero? You want darkness?

Vio laughed. Shadow kissed his mate's chest, attacked his body with an electrical sensation. Vio clung to Shadow's shoulders, started his seductive series of moans. The hero's aero-blue pearl was drowned in lust. Just that, and Shadow had wanted to give his beloved a sadistic play once more.

- Darkness serves you.


End file.
